Nokturn w deszczu
by Daiquiri
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Severus Snape spotyka Harry'ego Pottera na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. AU. HP/SS slash.


**Autor: **Dayse

**Tytuł oryginału:** Knockturn in the Rain; link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena :*

**Ostrzeżenia:** Chan, czyli Harry jest bardzo młody. Jeżeli komuś to przeszkadza, nie radzę czytać dalej. To nie jest lekki i wesoły tekst. AU.

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

W deszczu ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu cuchnęła jak ścieki, jak trujący odór odpadów unoszący się od bram z kutego żelaza. Niewielkie opady były cenne dla Mistrza Eliksirów, o odpowiedniej porze właściwego dnia miesiąca mogły być zebrane i użyte do mikstur takich jak Munksweed, Celeria, Pistora de Loretta(*). Taki deszcz nie mógł jednak spaść na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

Był młody, siedział na bruku skulony pod sklepowym daszkiem. Przyciskał swoje kościste kolana do chudej piersi, otaczając je ciasno bladymi ramionami. W deszczu przypominał jakiś tragiczny, namalowany dawno temu portret, który miał budzić sympatię i troskę, poruszyć najgłębsze uczucia takich zimnych drani jak ja i popchnąć ich do dobrych czynów. Ale tak naprawdę był tylko czekającym na klienta, ładnym, małym chłopcem siedzącym na stopniu, z drobnymi dłońmi i błyskiem doświadczenia w zielonych oczach.

Mimo że nie był tym, po co przyszedłem, zabrałem go ze sobą do domu. Szedł kilka kroków z tyłu, wciąż drżał, podążając za mną ze spuszczoną głową. Gdy wskazałem na moje ramię otwartą dłonią, uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową, wstając.

- Dziesięć galeonów? - Moje skinienie było wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

Teraz stoi w mojej sypialni, ociekając wodą.

Jest tylko dzieckiem, a ja jakimś starym, zboczonym Mistrzem Eliksirów z postarzałymi dłońmi i głodem rzeczy takich jak ta. Tkwi we mnie jakaś zakazana potrzeba, tak uporczywa, że za wszelką cenę muszę szukać zaspokojenia jej na ulicy podczas niemiłosiernych, okropnych deszczy, jakbym nabywał jakiś podrzędny towar. Inaczej będę ryzykował, że pochłonie mnie bez reszty.

A może chodzi właśnie o niego? Pamiętam, jak obiecałem sobie, że już nigdy tego nie zrobię - nie kupię chłopca razem z moimi składnikami. Ale nigdy wcześniej nie chciałem tak młodego jak on.

Patrzę, jak rozgląda się po moim mieszkaniu, unosi głowę, kiedy mierzy wzrokiem portrety i małe zniszczenia na moim stole roboczym. Kiedy nie jestem w Hogwarcie, przebywam tutaj, w miejscu, o którym nikt nie wie, robiąc rzeczy, o jakich nikt nigdy nie może się dowiedzieć. Boję się myśleć, co to mogło oznaczać dla mojej kariery nauczycielskiej - profesor Snape kupujący tyłek małego chłopca – pięć miliardów punktów od Slytherinu.

W jego ruchach widoczne jest napięcie, wykręca nerwowo dłonie, nie może usiedzieć spokojnie. Wyobrażam sobie, co o mnie myśli, co w jego mniemaniu tutaj się wydarzy. Nie planuję go rozczarować. W końcu odwraca się i posyła mi kolejny uśmiech, kropla deszczu spływa po jego nosie. Marszczę brwi i wyciągam różdżkę, widząc, jak on natychmiast sztywnieje i cofa się. Osuszam go zaklęciem i chłopiec rozluźnia się, ale jego oczy wciąż patrzą ostrożnie.

- Jak się nazywasz? - Zdaje się rozważać to pytanie, zanim odpowiada.

- Harry.

- Usiądź na łóżku, Harry.

- Jak...

- To nie twoja sprawa.

Akceptuje to i siada na skraju łóżka, kładąc dłonie na kolanach.

Podchodząc, wpatruję się w jego spuszczone oczy i bladoróżowe usta. Wygląda na absurdalnie młodego i dość niepewnego. Zdecydowanie jest nowy.

Jego szczęka jest gładka i drży w mojej dłoni, a gdy go całuję, jego oczy rozszerzają się i chłopiec rozpływa się, tuli do czułości. Otwiera usta; słodkie, ciepłe usta, nie smakujące niczym, bo prawdopodobnie nie jadł nic przez cały dzień.

Zastanawiam się, jakie życie musi wieść to dziecko, że taka mała rzecz jak pocałunek może sprawić, że staje się tak uległy, tak chętny, choć dopiero co był tylko zdesperowanym chłopcem zabranym z ulicy.

Gdy się odsuwam, oblizuje usta. Wpatruje się we mnie się przez moment, zanim opuszcza dłoń na kolano, obserwując mnie nerwowo, kiedy przesuwa nią powoli po udzie. Dziecięca próba uwodzenia. Dotyka swojego krocza i ściska, ciągnąc za pasek.

Odsuwam się odrobinę i patrzę na wpół rozbawiony, jak rozbiera się, rozpina i ściąga spodnie tylko po to, by zdać sobie sprawę, że zapomniał o butach. Uśmiecha się zakłopotany i pochyla, by je rozwiązać, po czym zrzuca je i szybko zdejmuje znoszone dżinsy.

Moje łóżko jest stare, ale wygodne, obłożone ciepłymi kocami i chłodnymi narzutami. Poduszki opierają się o ramę z kutego żelaza i Harry wspina się na nie, przymykając oczy i zanurzając się w całej tej wygodzie. Wszystko, czego potrzebuje, to ręka na jego udzie rozszerzająca mu nogi. Jego skóra jest zimna i miękka.

Nie pamiętam, żebym tak bardzo go pragnął, gdy zobaczyłem go na ulicy; drżącego, bladego, skulonego chłopca. Ale ta naiwna, mała prostytutka leżąca na moim łóżku nagle staje się wszystkim, czego chcę. Ledwo co się rozbieram i już sięgam po niego, nawilżam moje palce, nawilżam siebie i wsuwam się w niego. Jego dłonie ściskają ramę łóżka, odrzuca głowę do tyłu, na poduszkę, dysząc i skomląc, nie jestem pewien czy z bólu, czy rozkoszy. Nie jest za bardzo twardy, ale jest ciasny i gorący i, na Merlina, nie wytrzymam długo, kiedy wszystko jest tak idealne.

Wsuwając i wysuwając się z niego, czuję się niemal szczęśliwy, niemal spełniony. Moje ciało pragnie wejść głębiej, szybciej, mocniej. Ale jego twarz – twarz Harry'ego – jest skrzywiona, a powieki zaciśnięte. Myślę, że nie jest mu zbyt dobrze. To nie ma znaczenia, wkrótce dochodzę, krzycząc, ściskając go wystarczająco mocno, by zostawić siniaki, a on opada, wciąż na wpół twardy, wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami.

Wysuwam się powoli, obserwując jego twarz – jest skrzywiona, napięta. Przez chwilę boję się, że będzie płakał, ale zbiera się w sobie. Wstaję, sięgając po moją sakiewkę i wyciągam pieniądze, po czym podnoszę jego spodnie i wsuwam monety do kieszeni.

- Wynoś się. - Rzucam na niego ubranie.

xxx

Znajduję go w tym samym miejscu o tej samej porze nazajutrz i następnego dnia, i następnego, i tak dalej. Teraz zawsze jest otulony wytartym, pomarańczowym kocem – zastanawiam się, jaki klient dał mu tę jałmużnę – na ulicy przy aptece i sklepie z antykami. Kiedykolwiek widzi, jak podchodzę, przez jego twarz przemyka wyraz odległej nadziei, a moje wnętrzności coś ściska. Traktuję go jak śmiecia, a on cieszy się na mój widok.

W niektóre noce daję mu osiem galeonów i pieprzę go, gdy klęczy na czworaka na mojej zimnej, drewnianej podłodze.

Często się spotykamy, czasem pieprzymy się, a czasem zabieram go do domu tylko po to, by zmienić zdanie. W te noce siedzi na mojej kanapie i je chipsy, zlizując sól z palców, stukając stopami o drewnianą podłogę i zostawiając małe smużki brudu. Nigdy mi nie odmawia, a ja nigdy nie widzę, jak odchodzi lub żegna się z kimś innym. Może jest tak tylko dlatego, że to stało się naszym zwyczajem i on po prostu czeka na mnie, odrzucając pozostałych.

Nie wiem, co niepokoi mnie bardziej - to, że jest moją osobistą dziwką czy to, że mam zagwarantowane specjalne traktowanie.

xxx

Kiedy natykam się na niego następnym razem, panuje najsroższy zimowy dzień w roku. Siedzi skulony obok schodka, a na jego twarzy widnieje siniak. Odsuwa się, gdy widzi, że się zbliżam, ale gdy rozpoznaje moją twarz, mały, skruszony uśmiech pojawia się na jego własnej.

- Nie mogę d-dzisiaj – jąka, drżąc. - Nie przez kilka tygodni.

Nie chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego. Nie chcę też wiedzieć, dlaczego pomagam mu wstać i prowadzę go do mojego mieszkania, zapewniając, że wszystko będzie dobrze, choć może nie w tylu słowach.

- N-nie ch-chcę...

- Zostań ze mną dziś w nocy. - Tylko dziś, myślę, a rano wyrzucę go z powrotem, moją małą rybkę.

Trzęsie się w moich ramionach i krzywi z każdym krokiem i przypadkowym dotknięciem mojej ręki na jego ciele. Szczęka zębami, jego koc jest porwany, czuję zapach krwi. Nokturn nie traktował go dobrze.

- Co się stało? - Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę wiedzieć, ale coś we mnie czuje się zmuszone, by zapytać, jakaś mroczna, okropna część, która jest ciekawa i niezdrowa. Chcę wiedzieć, co się stało, z przyczyn, które nie są dla mnie całkowicie jasne.

Harry tylko kręci głową, jego ciało jest masą trzęsących się kości i skóry. Moje ręce zaciskają się wokół niego, gdy pomagam mu wejść do mieszkania i kieruję go do mojego łóżka. Nie wiem, co zamierzam z nim zrobić, nie mogę się nim zająć, ledwo zajmuję się sobą, na miłość boską, ale nie mam zamiaru zostawić go na ulicy w taką pogodę, tak jak wygląda. Nie, chyba że chcę znaleźć jutro jego ciało albo zobaczyć anonimowy nekrolog w „Proroku Codziennym", puste miejsce, gdzie życie powinno być streszczone czarnym drukiem.

Wygląda na tak małego, kiedy leży zwinięty w ten sposób w moim łóżku, blady i odizolowany; tajemniczy, mały kłębek tragedii. Jego włosy są potargane i zlepione, skóra o kilka tonów zbyt blada i żółta, by wyglądać zdrowo, żebra zarysowują się pod jego koszulką. Nie wiedziałem, co tak mnie do niego ciągnęło, co wyróżniło go spośród reszty prostytutek z Nokturnu, coś innego niż jego duże, zielone oczy; ładne i smutne. W tych oczach była gotowość, pusty, wciągający głód. Z nim nie mogłem się powstrzymać i z każdym siniakiem, którym zdobiłem jego ciało, stawał się bardziej i bardziej mój.

Nie był przystojny i nie był delikatny. Mógłby być ładny, ale przede wszystkim był po prostu umierającym dzieckiem, otoczonym ciałem, które zdradzało swoją chorobę.

Przy jego spodniach brakuje guzika, zamek już się nie dopina. Są poplamione krwią, a kiedy chłopiec przewraca się na łóżku, zostawia czerwone ślady na moim prześcieradle. Jego oddech jest płytki i pełen bólu, mokry i krótki. Nie wiem, co robić, gdzie położyć moje dłonie, gdzie stanąć. Wszystko, co mogę, to stać i patrzeć, jak cierpi, kuli się i wydaje głęboko z gardła i piersi ciche, skomlące odgłosy bólu.

Daję mu eliksir; czyszczę jego rany najlepiej jak umiem. Protestuje, choć jest nieprzytomny, cały czas rusza rękoma i rzuca głową na boki. Z łatwością tego unikam i robię wszystko, co tylko mogę wymyślić. Cóż, to kłamstwo. Wiem, że powinienem zawiadomić Świętego Munga lub choć pielęgniarkę, ale nie robię żadnej z tych rzeczy.

Jest tak młody, że jeśli ich powiadomię, odbiorą go mi. Nie chcę jeszcze, by ktokolwiek mi go zabrał.

Kładę dłoń na jego ramieniu, lodowato zimnym nawet przez koszulkę i układam się za nim, wyciągając moje ciało obok jego. Ręką otaczam jego pas i przyciągam go blisko siebie. Drży i wierci się, ale nie otwiera oczu, nawet się nie budzi. Jest miękki i łamliwy, teraz to wiem. Jest mały i samodzielny, jest nieszczęściem w moich ramionach.

Jestem na tyle arogancki, by myśleć, że może trzymanie go będzie wystarczające, by to naprawić, by wymazać jego życie i dać mu nadzieję. Jestem głupcem; myślę, że mogę dać mu szansę, której nie potrafię dać nawet samemu sobie.

xxx

Budzę się z dziwnym wrażeniem - nie jestem sam. W łóżku obok mnie leży jakiś ciepły, mały wzgórek, ciało przyciśnięte do mojego. Na chwilę sztywnieję, zanim przypominam sobie bezpańskie zwierzątko, które przygarnąłem zeszłej nocy; ptaka ze złamanym skrzydłem.

Kiedy spoglądam w dół przez ramię, widzę, że w nocy obróciliśmy się tak, że teraz on jest przyciśnięty do moich pleców. Jego usta są otwarte, kończyny rozpostarte chłopięco, jedna noga wygląda spod mojej kołdry – z palcami rozstawionymi w różowym rządku. Przez chwilę jestem ogłupiony tym widokiem, wpatruję się w jego młodzieńczą i posiniaczoną twarz, w trzepot czarnych rzęs na bladym policzku. Jest wystarczająco młody, by być moim synem.

Jak niestosowne byłoby _to?_

Poruszając się ostrożnie, by go nie obudzić, wyplątuję jego kończyny i koc z mojego ciała. Wstaję z łóżka, patrząc na niego przez chwilę, po czym zabieram moją różdżkę i idę przygotować śniadanie. Mój umysł pracuje na wysokich obrotach, gdy grzeję wodę, smażę jajka, nalewam sok – co teraz? Wszystko wydaje się ostrzejsze w świetle dnia i nie mogę uwierzyć w moją głupotę. Jak mogłem go tu przyprowadzić?_ By został?_

Szaleństwo, kompletne szaleństwo. Gdybym skontaktował się ze Świętym Mungiem, umieściliby mnie w pokoju naprzeciw niego z jakąś szaloną osobą, która przedstawiłaby mnie swoim wszystkim wymyślonym przyjaciołom.

Gdy słyszę za sobą szelest pościeli nie odwracam się, zamiast tego wpatrując się w smażony bekon i jajka.

- Hej?

Naprawdę, rankiem, w jednej skarpetce.

Odwracam się i mierzę go moim najlepszym spojrzeniem pod tytułem: „twoje istnienie nie ma dla mnie znaczenia".

- Dzień dobry.

Siedzi na łóżku, obserwując mnie swoimi sowimi, zielonymi oczami; włosy po jednej stronie są przylepione do jego raczej asymetrycznej głowy. Ogółem, bardzo nieatrakcyjny, stwierdzam.

- Dzień dobry. - Wciąga powietrze, rozgląda się. - Gdzie jestem?

Jak szybko zapominamy.

- W moim mieszkaniu - _bez gniewu_ – w moim łóżku. - Bez przebaczenia. Jak głupiec, którym się stałem, wskazuję na talerz, który pojawił się w mojej dłoni. - Zechciałbyś coś na śniadanie?

Uśmiecha się i nagle czuję, że naprawdę jestem w wielkich tarapatach.

- Jasne.

xxx

Je swoje śniadanie cicho i wolno, biorąc małe kęsy i żując dokładnie, zanim weźmie kolejny. Je jak mały ptaszek, chory i delikatny. Marszczę brwi przez chwilę, po czym wstaję i podchodzę do szafki. Wyciągam kryształową butelkę z niebieskim płynem, Eliksirem Łagodzącym.

- To pomoże na każdy ból – mówię, podając mu go. - Umieść kilka kropel na jedzeniu.

Bierze go i robi, co kazałem, uważnie zakorkowując butelkę, zanim mi ją oddaje.

- Dziękuję.

Je, a ja dalej go obserwuję.

- Dlaczego mi pomogłeś? - pyta, gdy talerz jest pusty. - Mogłeś mnie po prostu zostawić.

- Tak, chyba mogłem. Ale nie mam zwyczaju zostawiać małych chłopców na ulicy, by umarli, kiedy mogę coś zrobić.

Jego spojrzenie jest sceptyczne, co zrozumiałe.

- Jest mnóstwo umierających ludzi, dlaczego nie robisz nic, by im pomóc?

Odpowiedź powinna być oczywista, ale może nie jest. Nie jest pierwszym, którego zabrałem do domu, a szaleństwo takie jak to nigdy wcześniej nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy. Przypuszczam, że jest inny, a może to on zmienia _mnie_ w jakiś sposób.

- Nie zadawaj głupich pytań, chłopcze – warczę zamiast tego. - Można by pomyśleć, że będziesz wdzięczy...

- Jestem wdzięczny – mówi szybko. – Po prostu... to nieoczekiwane, i tyle. Niewielu ludzi zrobiłoby to dla mnie. Dla kogokolwiek. - Uśmiecha się i mruży oczy, obserwując mnie bez całkowitego skupienia. - Dziękuję.

Wiercę się skrępowany pod jego badawczym spojrzeniem.

- To nie jest na stałe, w żadnym wypadku. Nie myśl, że zostajesz tu, tylko dlatego że cię nakarmiłem.

- Nie – mówi skromnie. - Oczywiście, że nie.

xxx

Dni mijają, a chłopiec zostaje ze mną. Po jakimś czasie widzę, że nie mogę go wypuścić (stał się jedną z niewielu stałych w moim życiu), a on zdaje się być zadowolony, że tu jest, co wcale mnie nie dziwi. Chyba nawet ramiona starego mężczyzny z zimnymi oczami są lepsze od miejsca, z którego przyszedł, gdzie go znalazłem.

W ciągu dnia zostawiam go samego w moim mieszkaniu. Włóczy się, czyta moje książki i wygląda przez okno na ulicę, czasem zwracając wzrok w kierunku Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Nie rozmawiamy o tym, to niewypowiedziana umowa między nami. Myślę, że obaj jesteśmy dzięki temu szczęśliwsi.

Gdy wieczorami przychodzę zmęczony do domu, często śmierdząc eliksirami czy nawet krwią, on wybiega mi na spotkanie przy kominku, z gotowym, szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Rzuca się na mnie, zarzucając mi przyjazne ramiona na szyję i muskając moje włosy zimnym nosem.

Cóż za piękny, rodzinny obrazek tworzymy - Śmierciożerca i jego lekkomyślny chłopiec domowy.

- Zrozumiem, jeśli zechcesz odejść – powiedziałem mu sztywno pewnej nocy, gdy leżeliśmy w łóżku, on rozciągnięty na mnie, palcem obrysowywał Znak. - Niewielu chce mieć do czynienia z takimi jak my.

- Czyli jakimi?

- Dobrze wiesz jakimi.

Harry uśmiechnął się tolerancyjnie i dalej patrzył na Znak, obrysowując węża, wyślizgującego się z otwartej szczęki czaszki. - Wielu by powiedziało, że z takimi jak ja też nie powinno się mieć do czynienia. Chyba dobrze, że się znaleźliśmy. W ten sposób tacy jak my mogą być razem.

- Jesteś niemożliwym, irytującym chłopcem. - Ale moje ramiona zaciskają się wokół niego.

- Tak, cóż, teraz już za późno, prawda?

Przyzwyczajam się do niego, do jego bałaganu i jego zapachu. Część mnie, która zastanawia się, czy on tylko gra, jest zawsze obecna, ale zduszam wątpliwości najlepiej, jak umiem. To łatwe, gdy łasi się do mnie, wielbiąc moją zmęczoną twarz delikatnymi dłońmi. Ten chłopiec, mój Harry, moje uratowane zwierzątko, stał się dla mnie kimś, o kim nigdy bym nie pomyślał – bliskim.

xxx

Czasami Harry jest nieznośny i zaczynam podejrzewać, że gdyby przyjęto go do Hogwartu, byłby Gryfonem. Któregoś dnia wracam do domu i znajduję go stojącego nieśmiało obok wielkiego krateru, który kiedyś był moją kuchenną podłogą.

Mam nadzieję, że sąsiadów z dołu nie było wtedy w domu.

- Nie chciałem, próbowałem zrobić ci obiad!

Gapię się na niego, nie umiejąc wyobrazić sobie, jak te dwie rzeczy mogły być powiązane.

- Sięgałem po coś z górnej półki – mówi Harry żałośnie – i przewróciłem fiolkę. Albo, ee, siedem i… i cóż...

Patrzę na krater, na lekko osmalone czubki skarpetek Harry'ego, w końcu na spalony garnek na kuchence. Wygląda na to, że to mogłyby być jajka.

- Przepraszam? - proponuje Harry.

Nikt nigdy nie próbował przyrządzić mi obiadu, otwieram ramiona i łatwo jest mu przebaczyć. Niektóre rzeczy są łatwe do wybaczenia.

xxx

Gdy mijają koleje dni, powoli się poznajemy. Nie jestem pewien, czy to dlatego, że zaczynamy sobie ufać, czy może potrzeba zwierzania się drugiemu człowiekowi staje się zbyt silna przy stałym towarzystwie, ale mówię mu rzeczy, o których nie mówiłem nikomu innemu. _O nim,_ o V… o Czarnym Panu.

- Dawno temu przepowiedziano, że pod koniec lipca urodzi się chłopiec, który będzie wystarczająco potężny, by pokonać Czarnego Pana. Wtedy urodziło się dwóch takich chłopców. Z tej dwójki jeden został zabity, a drugi – jego rodzice byli torturowani do szaleństwa. Syn drugiej rodziny nigdy nie został odnaleziony, a Czarny Pan podejrzewa, że jego ojciec chrzestny uciekł z nim tej nocy. Wciąż boi się, że jego najpotężniejszy wróg czyha na niego, czekając na odpowiedni moment.

- Co masz zrobić jutro, zrób dziś – żartuje chłopiec. Jestem skłonny się z nim zgodzić. - Oczywiście... _Czarny Pan_ mógł dorwać właściwego chłopaka, a my wszyscy mamy przechlapane.

- Jakiś ty optymistyczny.

- I ty mówisz o optymizmie – drażni się Harry. Jego broda opiera się o moją nagą pierś, a ręka błądzi po moim ciele pod prześcieradłem. - Czy przypadkiem kocioł nie przygania garnkowi?

- Po prostu zwracam uwagę na prawdopodobieństwo, że chłopiec, który uciekł, jest tym, który może ocalić nas wszystkich – mówię spokojnie. - Pięćdziesiąt procent, nie jest źle.

- Nie jest też dobrze. – Jego palce owijają się wokół mojego członka i słowa potykają się w moich ustach, szukając właściwego porządku.

- Nie można tracić nadziei.

- Nie, chyba nie można. - Jego diabelski uśmiech trwa przez chwilę, po czym zamienia się w coś miękkiego i rozumiejącego. - Oczywiście, nadzieja czasem przychodzi w najdziwniejszej formie, kiedy się tego najmniej spodziewasz.

Sentymentalny głupiec we mnie rozkwita po jego słowach, zalewa mnie ciepło i jestem skłonny się z nim zgodzić.

xxx

Dzisiaj patrzyłem, jak Albus Dumbledore umiera, a razem z nim ostatnia wielka nadzieja czarodziejskiego świata. Zawsze bałem się stawiać opór z tej prostej przyczyny, że ci, którzy stawiają opór Czarnemu Panu, mają tendencję do umierania lub wariowania. Ale Dumbledore opierał się do ostatniej chwili, do ostatniego, rzężącego oddechu, gdy zmieniał własną krew w popiół, tylko dlatego, że Czarny P… że _Voldemort _tego chciał.

- Jesteś roztargniony – mówi Harry, siedząc po turecku na podłodze przed kominkiem, unosząc ku mnie głowę. - Jesteś taki, odkąd przyszedłeś. Coś się dzisiaj stało?

- Coś, tak... - odpowiadam, rozproszony. - Nic, czym musiałbyś się przejmować.

Oczy Dumbledore'a pozostały otwarte do samego końca, rozszerzone, niebieskie i wyzywające, usta ułożone w miłą, niewzruszoną linię. Jego oczy patrzyły na mnie, nie na Voldemorta, gdy uchodziło z nich życie. Na mnie.

Harry opiera głowę o moje kolano i patrzę na niego, jak zawsze trochę zaskoczony, widząc go tu, niepewny, jak to się stało. Kładę rękę na jego głowie i czuję miękkie kosmyki włosów przesuwające się między moimi palcami jak jedwab – uspokajając mnie.

Czuję uśmiech na mojej nodze, jego policzek jest przyciśnięty do wnętrza mojego uda. Głaszczę go po włosach, gdy przesuwa się na kolana, sięgając między moje nogi do zapięcia spodni. Małe ręce ściągają je, sięgając po mnie. Bierze mojego członka w dłoń.

Zapiera mi dech, cały czas go obserwuję, moja ręka jest zanurzona w tych włosach.

Gdy jego usta zamykają się na mnie, nie mogę powstrzymać jęku. Mały, mokry język liże mnie i czuję, jakby całe moje ciało drżało pod jego delikatnymi, zręcznymi ruchami. Wilgoć, gorąco, uniesienie; każdy jego oddech na mnie jest słodki i dręczący.

Harry jęczy, jego ręce są na moich biodrach, rusza głową w górę i w dół. Powstrzymuję pragnienie, by pchnąć w jego usta, by wziąć go mocno i szybko, zamiast tego siedzę nieruchomo, może tylko moje biodra ruszają się od czasu do czasu. Jego wargi poruszają się na mnie ślisko, ślizgając się w górę i w dół, gdy wsuwam i wysuwam się z jego ust. Ten widok, ciało więznące w jego ustach i uwalniające się z nich, wystarczy, by doprowadzić mnie, jęczącego, do orgazmu.

Słodki Merlinie, pójdę do piekła.

Ale jutro, myślę, jutro zostanę w domu.

xxx

Zostaję w domu następnego dnia. I następnego, i następnego, i następnego. Harry nic o tym nie mówi, ale widzę, że obserwuje mnie zakłopotany i trochę zaniepokojony, choć nigdy nie komentuje mojego dziwnego zachowania. Może boi się, że jeśli zachowa się nieodpowiednio, wyrzucę go z powrotem na ulicę.

Głupi chłopak, nie ma o niczym pojęcia.

Wiem, że siedząc tu, przypieczętowuję swój los. Mój kominek jest odłączony od sieci Fiuu, a moje mieszkanie chronione przed sowami i z każdą mijającą godziną wiem, że moja nieobecność będzie odbierana coraz bardziej podejrzliwie. Staję się bardzo świadomy Znaku na moim ramieniu, moja dłoń wędruje do niego co chwilę. Za każdym razem, gdy ignoruję wezwanie, ból nasila się coraz bardziej; rozważam już po prostu odcięcie kończyny w łokciu.

Siedzę i zastanawiam się, czy można się opierać, nic nie robiąc. Zastanawiam się, czy może jestem po prostu zmęczony.

Siedzę w moim fotelu, grzejąc się przy ogniu i obserwując Harry'ego, który chodzi niepewnie po pokoju i nuci coś do siebie miękko, szurając nogami i patrząc na rzeczy, jakby widział je po raz pierwszy. Mój chłopiec, myślę, mój miły, mały chłopiec.

Byliśmy razem przez krótki miesiąc.

Klamka grzechocze i Harry spogląda na nią z ciekawością, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie widział moich drzwi. Wiem, kto jest po drugiej stronie; wiem, ile kosztowała mnie moja nieobecność.

- Chodź tu, Harry – przywołuję go miękko, wyciągając ramiona.

Harry podchodzi lekko, wyciągając ręce, by otrzymać mój uścisk. Jego włosy pachną jak wanilia, jego skóra jak jagody, trzymam go blisko, przyciskając policzek do jego głowy, czując jego małe serce, bijące szybko naprzeciw mojego.

Po drugiej stronie ktoś woła moje imię, to Pettigrew, powietrze jest tak zimne, że jestem zaskoczony, że nie widzę mojego oddechu. Pettigrew zawsze jest z nim, z Voldemortem.

Harry spogląda na mnie ciekawie, a jego dłoń dotyka mojego zapadniętego policzka, przyciskając koniuszki palców pod zmęczonymi oczami.

- Czy coś się stało?

Drzwi otwierają się i on jest tutaj, właśnie tutaj, jestem prawie zaszczycony; widzę, że zasługuję na zniszczenie przez pana.

Czuję, jak Harry wzdryga się w moich ramionach, jego oczy rozszerzają się, gdy wpatruje się w dwa stwory, które weszły do naszego domu, jeden wysoki i szary, wyglądający prawie nieludzko; drugi to szczurowaty mężczyzna z wąsami i błyszczącą głową.

- Jestem tobą bardzo rozczarowany, oczekiwałem czegoś lepszego.

Oprzyj się lub służ, oprzyj się lub zgiń – tego wyboru unikałem zbyt długo. Deszcze Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, dziwki zaśmiecające jego ulice, mój mały Harry promykiem słońca w całym tym brudzie i deprawacji, krew Dumbledore'a zamieniająca się w popiół siłą jego woli – _to_, myślę, to jest coś, co daje mi powód, by spróbować. Patrzę wstecz na moje życie i zastanawiam się, czy to w ogóle było moje życie, czy życie _Voldermorta. _Gdyby miał umrzeć, czym ja bym się stał?

Czym stałem się, należąc do Harry'ego?

Tym, stałem się tym.

Patrzę na Harry'ego ostatni raz, przez chwilę, która rozciąga się w spokojne łąki zielonej trawy. Potem odpycham go, _najmocniej, jak tylko potrafię,_ i wstaję.

Wyciągam różdżkę.

WYCIĄGAM RÓŻDŻKĘ.

- Nie! - Nie mam pojęcia, kto krzyczy.

- _Avada Kedavra!_ - Wiem, że to jestem ja.

Widzę błysk zielonego światła, tak oślepiającego, że wypełnia całe pomieszczenie i sprawia, że mój łokieć odskakuje przez jego czystą moc, gdy opuszcza moją różdżkę. Cofam się o krok, osłaniając oczy i słyszę krzyk cierpienia, przez który włosy stają mi dęba.

Ale gdy otwieram oczy, Voldemort wciąż stoi – a Pettigrew stoi przed nim, z twarzą zastygłą w udręce, tak bardzo, bardzo martwy.

Voldemort puszcza kołnierz jego szat i głupi człowieczek upada na podłogę.

Z tą klątwą zużyłem całą moją energię, ledwo co unoszę ramię, zanim widzę koniec różdżki Voldemorta.

- _CRUCIO!_

Agonia. AGONIA. Ból, jak tysiące sopli lodu rozdzierających moją skórę, wtapiających się w moją krew i rozchodzących po całym moim ciele. Krzyczę, mój krzyk krzyczy, moje gardło wypełnia się krwią.

- Nie! - Wiem, że to Harry.

Jestem na podłodze, wiję się, drżę pod klątwą. Voldermort stoi nade mną jak wielki kamienny posąg, widzę, jak ponownie unosi różdżkę i wiem, że nie będzie już marnował czasu, to jest koniec – koniec Severusa Snape'a...

- Nie!

Ciało rzuca się na mnie, małe, chude ciałko ze szczupłymi rękoma, rozczochranymi włosami i przekrzywionymi okularami. Klątwa już jest w powietrzu i to okropne światło znów wypełnia pokój, ale nie umieram.

Nie umieram i to jest najgorsza agonia, jaką mogę sobie wyobrazić, bo może znaczyć tylko… to znaczy…

Mokrymi oczami, z których leją się łzy, widzę coś białego, białego i czystego. To aura wokół Harry'ego, która otacza całe jego skulone plecy, która staje się jeszcze bielsza, gdy zielone światło Niewybaczalnego uderza w nią mocno i szybko.

Ale ona się nie rozpada. Zamiast tego, gdy klątwa uderza w światło, wybucha ono czerwonymi płatkami róż, które wypełniają pokój swym letnim zapachem.

Kolejny rozbrzmiewający krzyk należy do Voldemorta; ciało, które upada, jest jego. Mój Harry wiotczeje na mnie.

Powoli, z bólem, odwracam go tak, że leży pode mną: jego skóra jest blada, oddech głęboki.

- Harry? - Nie rozpoznaję drżenia w moim głosie; różane płatki spadają z serca świata jak krople krwi, ale ja jestem zagubiony w nieskończonej zieleni.

Może byłem głupcem, wiele dni temu, że go do siebie wziąłem. Gdy patrzę na niego, jakaś część mnie staje się nie do naprawienia.

Jego usta układają się w mały uśmiech.

- Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi swojego imienia.

Nie… nie zrobiłem tego? Jak mogłem? Jak po tym czasie...

- Severus. Severus Snape.

- Severus – powtarza.

I umiera.

xxx

W deszczu ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu pachnie niczym; pachnie pustką, rozpaczą. Ale ja nie ważę się już tam zapuszczać, więc może to się zmieniło, jak wszędzie indziej.

Nikt nie wie o Harrym. Zabrałem jego ciało i pogrzebałem je głęboko w ziemi, gdzie nigdy nie zostanie odnalezione. Nikt nie wie też o Severusie Snapie, czyli jest tak, jak powinno być.

Wiedzą tylko to, że Czarny Pan nie żyje i że zabił go bardzo potężny czarodziej; kraj czeka, aż któregoś dnia wróci, by mogli zasypać go pochwałami, uczcić jako bohatera – teraz ich kolej, by mieli swojego Pana.

Więc taki jest rezultat mojego oporu – uratowany świat i pokonany Czarny Pan.

A na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, na jakimś kamiennym schodku między apteką i sklepem z antykami, nowy chłopiec zajął miejsce Harry'ego, czekając na klienta.

xxxxx

(*) Munksweed, Celeria, Pistora de Loretta – nazwy eliksirów wymyślonych przez autorkę, nie mające większego znaczenia w tym opowiadaniu.


End file.
